This invention relates in general to solar cooking apparatus and deals more particularly with an improved solar grille. Such a grille is heated solely by solar radiation and does not consume combustible fuel to produce atmospheric pollutants. The fuel saving economy realized through the efficient utilization of solar energy is self evident. Further, such cooking apparatus is safe to use in locations where conventional grilles using combustible fuels might prove hazardous, as, for example, on a wooden porch or on the balcony of a high-rise apartment building. A further advantage resides in the relatively short heat-up time required before use as compared to grilles using conventional fossil fuels. Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved solar grille which offers all of the aforesaid advantages and which may be manufactured and marketed at relatively low cost through the utilization, in part, of readily available materials which require few, if any, manufacturing operations.